


Seasonal Flavors

by Rizobact



Series: Ironclad [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Prompt - Pumpkin Spice Everything, prewar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: Ironhide isn’t a fan of the flavors that crop up around solstice time. Prowl looks forward to them all year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Transformers Rare Pairing [Fall 2016 Bingo Challenge ](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/667205.html) off a custom bingo card.

It never failed. As the solstice celebration approached, shops across the city started turning out products in special festive flavors. Molten salts, infused with solar energy, flooded the market: gummies, gels, cakes, additives, and cocktails were only some of the many consumables afflicted, and every year it seemed like mechs just found  _ more  _ things they could contaminate with the stuff.

Even worse than the salts, in Ironhide’s opinion, was the sudden omnipresence of aluminum. Some mechs actually craved the stuff, looking forward to it and its ubiquitous (over)use every year, but he was most definitely not one of them.

It somehow surprised him that Prowl was.

“Oh! Look,” the younger officer said, glancing at the updated menu at one of their regular pubs. “They’ve added powdered aluminum curls to the appetizers.” There was no mistaking the pleased note in his voice, nor the static buzz of  _ anticipation  _ in his EM field. “And you can add aluminum shavings to any blend.”

“Wonderful,” Ironhide said, trying not to sound too sarcastic. He must have failed, because Prowl gave him a shrewd look and his doorwings angled inquisitively. “Hey, if you like the stuff, go ahead and order it. I’ll just stick with my regular brew.”

“Ah. Is aluminum not a flavor you care for?”

“Not really,” Ironhide admitted. “It’s too light. Got an almost a bitter edge to it too, the way they process it for all the solstice stuff.” And, as Prowl already knew, Ironhide preferred smoother, heavier, more robust flavors. “Guessing it’s one that you do like?”

“It is,” Prowl admitted, not offended that Ironhide didn’t share his enthusiasm. “Particularly this time of year. I like the subtle solar notes in the thicker blends, and I have a bit of a weakness for the texture in solid treats.”

That was good to know. Ironhide filed that tidbit away for later. Maybe he could find a shop that had something stable enough to last until after the solstice that he could hide and surprise Prowl with. It was always fun, coaxing that small smile out onto his face. Prowl had a beautiful smile.

“Well, if you enjoy the treats, maybe we should get these.” Ironhide pointed to a line below the curls Prowl had mentioned. “Says it’s a medley of salt-filled aluminum shells.”

“But you just said you don’t like them,” Prowl protested, even as his optics brightened over the description. “What are you going to get?”

“Me?” Ironhide grinned. “I get to watch you enjoy them.”


End file.
